Love Hurts
by Tzhora
Summary: Something I just wrote to help clear my writer's block. Wally finds out the hard way what heartbroken really means. So how will he cope with it? Who is it for and will he ever be the same again. Rated T for language and suicide. Warning: EXTREMELY ANGSTY.


_I do not own Codename Kids Next Door._

Love Hurts

He couldn't take it anymore. He knew what his feelings towards her were, but he was a coward. He was afraid of her rejecting him. He had known he loved her for the past six years, at least. He had tried so many times to tell her, but whenever he tried, something _always _seemed to get in his way. If it wasn't fighting adult menace as a kid, it was his friends that kept interrupting at the worst possible time. And he had blew it. He had waited too long, and now she was taken. The day that she came barging into the tree-house was the day that his life seemed to start going downhill. She had announced to the entire city that she had found a boyfriend, and it wasn't just anyone; it was Andy. How he despised Andy. He was the man of every girl's dream, and that was no exception for Kuki. He was perfect. He had money, he had 'the looks' and he even was a star athlete. Sure he was a member of the boxing team, but he knew that he could never compare to _him_. Why would someone like Kuki, who could have anyone that she wanted, choose someone like himself. Wally knew that she could and deserved better than him, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. It was killing him on the inside. Not only that, but he was changing as well. He didn't socialize as much with anyone and was becoming more of an isolationist. His friends tried to talk to him, but after ignoring them for so long, they left too; making him feel worse than he already was.

He _had _to tell her, to get it off his chest more than anything. It was eating him from the inside. So he figured after Andy left that he could make his move.

They were sitting on the couch together, just like they have been doing for the past three months. Andy had his arm wrapped around Kuki and she was leaning on his shoulder. It was not only making him extremely angry, but a touch sadder than he already was. Did she not notice that he was dying on the inside? As he sat there, not focusing on the movie but more on how he would approach this, he didn't notice Hoagie come up beside him.

"Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while."

Wally glanced at Hoagie, and deciding that ignoring him would do no good, he decided to acknowledge his presence. "Ya, it 'as been awhile 'asn't it."

"Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say it. We've all noticed that you've been acting different for a while now, so you want to talk about it?"

Wally sighed, "Do ya really need ta ask whoi Ah'm not happy?" He said as he nudged his head in the direction of Kuki.

"That's what I thought."

"Then whoi did ya bother askin' if ya knew what was botherin' meh?"

"To see if you would actually say something. Look, you **need **to talk to her. You can't keep doing this to yourself. You may try to hide it, but I notice that you aren't eating as much and I also got a glimpse of the scars on your wrist. Nobody else has noticed, and if you don't want me to say anything than I suggest you tell her!"

Wally sat in thought for a moment, "Ah was goin ta. In fact, Ah was thinkin' of how ta approach her until ya came over here."

"Good, because it's not too late. And if you weren't going to tell her, I was going to do it for you. Look Wally, I'm your best friend and I care about you, so stop scaring the hell out of me and tell her already." And with that, Hoagie stormed away.

Wally sat in thought for a few more moments, returning to how he was going to approach this. 'I guess that I could always walk up to her right after _he _leaves and just tell her. If it comes to worst, my fear of being rejected will come in fruition. But what will I do if she _does _reject me because I know I won't be able to handle the heartache. No, it's best to think positive. I'll worry about the other stuff if push comes to shove.'

His gaze slowly returned to her, noticing that she wasn't leaning against him anymore. 'This might be a good sign.' He also noticed that she seemed to sneak glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking. 'This might be a _really _good sign.' He grinned silently to himself, waiting for the movie to end so Andy would leave and he could make his move.

After another two and a half hours, Andy slowly made his way out of the tree-house. He had to make his move before either she fell asleep or he was interrupted…again.

"'Ey Kooks."

"Wally," she greeted him with one of her famous death hugs, making his hope rise. "I haven't seen you around much lately, how have you been?"

"Ah'm foine Kooks, but Ah gotta say somethin' important to ya."

She looked up at him in question, waiting for him to continue.

"Kooks, Ah've wanted ta tell ya somethin' for so long now, and it can't wait any longa."

"What is it Wally," she asked while grasping one of his hands and moving into her lap. 'I think that fate is on my side or something, with all these signs I'm confident in telling her.'

"Kooks…Ah…loive ya." There, he finally said it and it felt like a ton of bricks was just lifted off his chest. That is, until he saw her reaction.

"Wh-what did you say Wally?" She asked him with a flabbergasted expression on her face.

"Ah said that Ah loive ya Kooks, an' Ah 'ave for a long toime now."

"Wally, I-I don't know what to say…I mean I love you too…"

That brought the biggest grin on his face, which made it all the harder. "…But…"

He looked at her in question, "But whot, ya said that ya loive meh too, Ah don't see a problem."

"Oh Wally, I love you but I can't be with you."

His expression took one for shocked, and he felt his heart start to crack. "Whoi not?"

"I'm sorry Wally, but I'm in a relationship with Andy right now, and I can't just leave him. He doesn't deserve that. If you admitted you're feelings to me earlier, than of course I would have said yes, but now I can't. I hope you understand."

She felt her heart crack a little too at the look on his face, if he looked sad before, than he looked downright depressed right now. "Oh, Ah see. It's foine really. After all, if you're happy, than it doesn't matta ta meh who ya are with."

"Wait, Wally."

"No need ta apologies Kooks, Ah understand that this is meh fault. If Ah 'ad th' courage ta tell ya earlier, than Ah wouldn't be in this situation. So don' feel bad." He finished without looking at her. So with that being said, he stood up and walked to his room because no matter what he told her, he couldn't be in the same room with her right now.

"Wally, please listen." But he made no signs of stopping or even slowing down for that matter. He just wanted to go to his room and let out all of his pent up frustrations. He practically charged down the hallway, nearly breaking down his door in the process. He couldn't stand it. He had to break something. So he picked up the closet thing to him, which happened to be his dresser, and threw it as hard against the wall as he could, watching it break. He thought that he was prepared for her rejecting him, but he was wrong. He never felt so much pain in his life before, and it felt as if his heart just shattered into a million of little pieces, never to be healed again.

He wasn't done there, that just served to fuel his anger, so he continued to break anything that he could get his hands on. "Se held my heart in her hands." He smashed up his laptop until it was unrecognizable. "She told me that she loved me." He picked up his alarm clock and chucked it as hard as he could at the door, watching it shatter as well. "She gave me hope." He ripped hit bed up with his hands until it was nothing more than springs and cotton, all spread across the floor. "But she said no." He picked up a piece of metal from his bed frame, and smashed it into his TV. "She turned me down even though she said that she loves me." He continued smashing up anything and everything he could, until there was nothing left to break. "**SHE BROKE MY HEART!**" He found one audible thing in the rubbish of his room. There, on the ground by what used to be his dresser, was a picture of her. With a scream of pure anguish and hurt, he grabbed the picture and punched the frame in over and over; not caring that glass was slowly starting to decorate his knuckles.

He was panting by the time he was finished smashing the picture in. He was sweating and bleeding, but he didn't seem to notice. That was when he saw it, a knife, just sitting there on the ground as if fate was making fun of him. He knew he had to do now.

He grabbed the knife from the floor and went to his bathroom. 'This pain is unbearable. She claims that she loves me but I know she was just trying to make it easy on me. She toyed with my emotions and I'm going to make _her _suffer.' If she really did love him, than she could feel the pain that he was forced to live through. He didn't like the idea of hurting her, but the pain that he felt was just too unbearable to live with. He was not only going to kill himself, he was going to make her feel his pain. 'Killing two birds with one stone,' he thought to himself. So he turned on his bath and let it fill up high enough for him to put his arm in so he could make sure this actually worked.

'_You know you don't want to do this._ _You're just upset right now, but she did say she loved you. You just need to wait a little longer.'_

"Ah can't wait any longer, if Ah do Ah will suffer even more pain an' whoi not put an end ta it roight now!"

'_Because you dolt, did you even stop to think how this would affect Kuki? How would you feel if you thought that you were responsible for her death?'_

"Ah don't care anymore, Ah'm doin' it an' ya can't stop meh!"

'_If you really think that suicide is the way out, than fine kill yourself, but remember that there are plenty of opportunities at love and one heartbreak isn't the end of the world.'_

He stopped, he could try to find someone new but he knew that his heart was already in someone else's hands. He also knew that he could never get her out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. So he decided that he would just kill himself, if for anything, to get away from all of the pain.

So he slit his wrist with his knife, put his arm in the water so the bleeding wouldn't stop and waited for death to come and take him.

"Wally, please listen." She said, desperately trying to get through to him, but he just continued to ignore her and darted down the hallways. She felt guilt and sorrow instantly eat at her, but she had to make things right with him. So she did the only thing she could think of and decided to run after him.

She noticed that when he wanted to be, he was extremely fast, and she had to sprint just to see him from a distance. She saw him enter his room with an extremely loud crash, and thought that he broke the door from the force of how hard he slammed the door. She felt her heart ache even more and knew right then that she was wrong, but how could she get through to him when he was like this, especially since he was ignoring her.

She had to try to talk to him. She wasn't just going to give up and walk away when he was in pain, especially when she was the one that caused his dismay. She was about to knock on the door when she heard a crash. She stopped her forward motion with wide eyes, not knowing what to do now.

She was stricken with fear at what Wally was doing and then she heard another crash. And another. She felt the guilt chewing her but then she heard those words that completely shattered her heart. "**SHE BROKE MY HEART!**" After that, she didn't know what was going on, for she fell back and was sitting against the opposite wall, with tears streaming down her face. But she wasn't focused on anything; her eyes were just blank and empty, and seemed to stare into space.

She was so out of it that she didn't even notice when her three friends came running down the hallway.

***Crash.***

"What the hell was that?" Asked a very startled Hoagie, looking in the direction of Wally's room. He also noticed that his two other friends were looking the same way that he was, all with a confused expression on their faces.

"Do ya think that someone broke into the tree-house?" Abby asked, voicing her thoughts.

"Impossible, our defense mechanisms would have gone off, and if they didn't than our red alert alarm would have." Said a very confused Nigel.

***Crash.***

"There it is again, I think that we should go check it out Numbuh One." Numbuh Five said, grabbing her M.U.S.K.E.T. and running down the hallway.

"Come on Numbuh Two, we might need you."

Hoagie sighed as he picked up his B.L.A.S.T.U.H., prepared for anything that was about to attack. "I'm coming, wait up."

"Hurry will ya, I mean what if-." She was cut off by a loud yell that could have come from no one else other than Wally.

"**SHE BROKE MY HEART!**"

"Was that just Numbuh Four? Hurry team, I have a bad feeling that something bad is going on." Their leader yelled at them and they ran as fast as they could down the hall, not stopping until they came across Wally's room with a crying Kuki sitting across the hall.

"What wrong Kuki, ya don't look so good." Abby tried to calm her down, but nothing seemed to help because her gaze was still focused on nothing in particular and she still had an endless amount of tears falling down her face.

Nigel felt his blood boil. Whatever happened to Wally gave him _no _excuse to scare Kuki half to death. No one deserved that, especially since Wally just hurt the girl that he loved. "**WALLY OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!**" Wally either didn't hear him or was ignoring him, which made him even angrier. So he yelled at him again, again with no anvil.

"Hoagie, give me your B.L.A.S.T.U.H."

Hoagie looked shocked at his leader, he wasn't about to…"Why do you want it?"

"Do you need to ask, I'm going blast open Numbuh Four's door and give him a piece of my mind."

"But don't you think that is a bit overkill, I mean for all we know he could be asleep or something."

"Now Numbuh Two," Nigel said with venom lacing his voice, trying to intimidate the boy standing next to him.

"But…"

"NOW!"

"Okay here, you don't to yell in my ear sheesh."

Nigel just ignored him, his gaze focusing back on Wally's door. "This is your last chance Wally, if you don't open up, we're coming in."

Hoagie winced on that sentence; Nigel _never _used an operative's first name unless he was _extremely _mad at them.

"Okay, don't say that I didn't warn you." And before anyone knew what was going on, Nigel blasted a hole right through Wally's door, entering it with Hoagie following behind him. Abby was still trying to comfort Kuki, but to no prevail; but she wasn't about to give up until she got her out of her trance.

Hoagie examined the mess of the room and winced. Whatever happened to Wally either made him really mad or really sad. He couldn't tell which one it was, but he knew that either way, it would be best to stay away from his friend until he cooled down.

"Wally, where are you?" Nigel yelled while searching through all of the rubble and parts of what used to be apart of his room. It was then when Hoagie heard something coming from the bathroom, like a stifled moan or something, so he decided to go and investigate.

Navigating through what was left of Wally's room wasn't easy, but he eventually made it to the restroom and screamed as loud as he could when he opened the door. There he was, lying on the side of the bathtub, his arm hanging on the inside of it with blood freely poring out of his arm. He looked deathly pale, almost as white as a ghost and Hoagie didn't even know if he was still alive, and if he was; he knew that he wouldn't be for long without help.

Nigel ran to the bathroom as fast as he could when he heard Hoagie's scream. "What's wrong Numbu-," but his sentence got caught in his throat when he saw Wally lying helplessly on the side of the bathtub, blood flowing free from his wrist. Hoagie was working on getting his arm out of the bathtub and also trying to stop the bleeding before Wally did die from blood loss. He knew that he had to call an ambulance but unfortunately, his cell phone was currently charging. 'Shitty old phone, I knew I should have gotten the upgrade when I had the chance.' But that didn't matter right now; he had to get to Abby and fast. He sprinted out of the room, skillfully jumping over any obstacle that got in his way to find Abby still trying to comfort Kuki, but she looked up to acknowledge him.

"Why did Hoagie scream just a minute ago? Where's Numbuh Four? Is he okay?" She asked a million questions a minute, which was extremely unusual for her.

He ignored her questions." Quickly, call an ambulance, NOW!"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Numbuh Four…he's…he's dying."

Kuki looked up at him with wide eyes, her tears ceasing for but a moment. "What?"

He knew that this was going to be extremely difficult to tell her, but he had to do it. "When we entered the room, we couldn't find him, but then Numbuh Two entered the bathroom and screamed. I ran in there and saw that his arm was in the bathtub and it was filled…" but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"What was it filled with?" Kuki practically blurted out at him, and she was attempting to hold back her unshed tears.

"…His blood."

Before he could register what was going on, Kuki was out of sight and in Wally's room while Abby was already calling an ambulance. He sighed, knowing things were never going to be the same again.

She wasn't able to grasp on anything. She just sat there, crying, but she couldn't do anything about it. She was completely heart broken by hearing what Wally screamed out in pure anguish. She thought that he was going to take it better, but she broke his heart, and she could never forgive herself for that. She knew what was going on around her but she couldn't _comprehend _any of it. She heard someone blast open his door, but she didn't know who did it. She also heard someone scream, but she didn't know who it was. But then she heard someone say ambulance and then she was able to focus again.

"Numbuh Four…he's…he's dying." That brought her gaze sharply up to look at the person who said it. Her tears stopped for a moment, her face displaying her shock instead.

"What?" She could barely contain the worry in her voice.

Nigel than proceeded to tell her and Abby what happened, and she instantly felt grief and guilt build up inside of her. But then he stopped and it seemed that he couldn't finish his statement.

""What was it filled with?" Kuki shouted, her fear getting the best of her; part or her not wanting to know but the other part needing to know.

"…His blood." When he said that, she got up and ran as fast as she could into Wally's room. She didn't even have time to feel the guilt that was eating her from looking at Wally's room; he was more important at the time and she had to get to him NOW!

She ran into the bathroom and the tears she tried so hard to hold back fell down her face, seemingly endless. There he was, a paler shade of white than an albino, with blood running down his arm. She noticed that Hoagie was trying his best to stop the blood flow, but with no anvil, so she took over. She ripped off a sleeve of his hoodie, tying it tightly around his wrist in hopes of slowing or stopping the blood flow. She noticed that it wasn't working as well as she hoped, so she tried to hold it tighter to the wrist, doing all she could do until paramedics arrived.

"Kuki, we need to move him to the bottom level so it won't take as long to get him in the ambulance." Hoagie said, feeling the sadness washing off of her. All she did was nod and he moved to pick him up, but he shifted him so she could still hold onto his wrist. They moved down to the bottom level of the tree-house and waited in an uncomfortable silence, the only sound coming from Kuki's stifled sobs. The ambulance was heard from down the street and arrived a few moments later.

A paramedic got out of the ambulance and said, "Where is he?"

Hoagie stepped forward with Wally still in his arms, helping to set him on the stretcher, but Kuki still wouldn't let go of him, her hand managing to intertwine fingers with him.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to let him go so we can load him up in the ambulance."

"Please let me go with you, I'm his…" she thought about it for a minute and then decided that she wanted to say it, "…girlfriend."

"Oh. Well if that's the case than I don't think it'll be a problem, and I'm sorry about your boyfriend."

All she did was nod because a fresh wave of tears hit, and she realized that she truly meant those words.

He couldn't grasp what was going on. His vision was extremely blurry and he was also dizzy. He remembered slitting his wrist and putting it in water, but that seemed like a lifetime ago when in reality it was only a couple of minutes. He heard someone shouting his name but he couldn't tell who it was, and then he heard an explosion and knew he wasn't alone, but it was too late. He realized that he didn't really want to die but even if he took his wrist out now, he would still die from blood loss and what was the point of living if the only girl that he would ever love broke his heart. He heard voices coming from his room but he didn't have the strength to acknowledge them. He felt his eyelids getting extremely heavy and knew he didn't have to strength to fight it anymore. He was really dying. He felt sorrow strike at him and knew that he would never see Kuki's face again. He managed to say one last thing before the darkness overtook him, and no matter how foreign it sounded to his ears, he knew that he had still said it. "Kuki."

**And that's it for this little story I made. I know it's really angsty and not romantic in the least bit but I am an angsty person. I also have writers block for Operation C.O.M.B.A.T. and writing other stories helps me with it. So I just made this little story to help with that. You could be expecting a bunch or short stories like this, and they will not all be angsty. I write whatever pops in my head. Also, if you want I can just end it right here or I can add another chapter to this, it doesn't matter to me if I do or not so it's up to you. And relax, if I do make another chapter, it won't be as angsty as this. -One**


End file.
